


Gula

by Asrei



Series: Las travesuras del pequeño Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex (?), M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Se añadirán más etiquetas conforme vaya ocurriendo trama, Sexo, Sugestión para tener sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Harry está pasando lo que le quedan de vacaciones en Grimmlaud Place, y para no aburrirse como una ostra tiene planes... planes que afectan a su atractivo padrino Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Las travesuras del pequeño Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615606
Kudos: 9





	Gula

**Author's Note:**

> Como en el trabajo anterior dejo a su imaginación la edad de Harry (aunque creo que mi manera de escribir da pistas... puede ser).
> 
> No me pertenece ningún personaje de esta historia (de momento).

Harry había llegado al número 12 de Grimmlaud Place hace una semana y ya se estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

En un principio, sus planes habían sido pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones con Ron (la familia Weasley) y Hermione, pero se encontraban de viaje. Ron estaba viendo dragones en la reserva que existía en Rumania (su hermano trabajaba allí como domador), y Hermione en la Italia muggle, viendo el Coliseo romano y la torre de Pisa. 

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba... esto podría ser algo bueno, pensó mientras observaba a su atractivo padrino por encima de sus cartas de poker (Sirius le estaba intentando enseñar a jugar al poker, pero llevaban así ya una hora y se estaba empezando aburrir). Harry se lamió los labios. Sí… el entretenimiento que estaba imaginando sería muchísimo más divertido y placentero que si hubiera pasado el resto de las vacaciones con sus queridos amigos.


End file.
